


When He Takes You

by memoonster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fingering, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoonster/pseuds/memoonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam pleasures you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When He Takes You

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing anything. Many thanks to dolavine for making me believe it was good enough to post. Written for the free for all month at [pornapalooza](http://pornapalooza.livejournal.com/)

It feels like a dream but you know it’s real as Sam’s torso is a hot line against your back. His hand feels like a brand along the column of your neck and you throw your head back against his chest. He spreads your thighs open with his knees and you’re trembling as he pushes inside of you with his fingers. He twists and crooks his fingers to keep you on edge, his thrusts turn from pleasure to a sharp edge of pain with the final push before he brings you to orgasm with a promise that he’s not done yet.


End file.
